A shattered mirror
by kinkyneko33
Summary: A tragedy in Kagome's life has made her walk down a road that she shouldn't have too. How is she supposed to live on?
1. Life shattered

so, this is my first story, well technically third, 2 from my previous pen name...(see my profile for it ) let me know what ya'll think and if i should continue it. please review!

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, but i will own later characters perhaps.

**Chapter 1:**

**Life shattered**

_She sat sobbing in the 3rd floor waiting room at Cooks Hospital, she couldn't believe it, he can't be gone. Kagome thought back to when she first heard the news that her older brother had leukemia, no one could believe it._

_"But the doctor said souta would be fine!" Kagome thought as she quietly sobbed._

_Unfortunatley, the cancer had been more aggressive than anyone would have thought._

_2 years prior..._

**Kagome was your average 15-yr-old girl. She was a sophmore in high school, spoiloed, but not a brat, and had, of course, a hot 19-yr-old boyfriend with a car.**

**Oh yeah, life was good.**

**She did everything she couold for her mom, fought with her younger sisters, and looked up to her older brother, Souta. 17-yr-old Souta was the ideal guy for any girl; muscular, spiked black her, fall for me brown eyes, and suprisingly, a kind heart, not shallow at all.**

**Souta was Kagome's role model. He could hush her and her sisters with just a glance; he was powerful and automatically respected.**

**Souta got sick right before his 18th birthday. The doctor said it was leukemia, but no one wanted to believe it. As the year progressed, Souta lost his hair, gained some wait, was constantly sent to the hospital, but still looked good.**

**Kagome, on the other hand, was a wreck. She tried to see comfort in her friends and boyfriend, Inuyasha.**

Ah Inuyasha, the perfect boyfriend, great body, long hair-:drool: He had stolen her heart and virginity on the night of her banquet from school. But Inuyasha never seemed to care when Kagome would call him cryingn in the middle of the night because her brother had been sent back to the hospital. It bothered her, but it just didn't register, she was too stressed.

That summer, after Inuyasha had graduated, he decided to move to Tennessee where his parents were,(and he just so happened to forget to tell his parent that he had a girlfriend..)

Kagome thought about that night after graduation, the horror of finally getting to meet his parents and them asking her who she was. She was mortified! She had been sleeping with Inuyasha for over a month, and thought he might be in love with her, did he not care? She yelled at Inuyasha for hours, but he eventually won her back after supposedly telling his parents that they were dating. Inuyasha left at the end of June, neverr having told Kagome whether or not he loved her, but he didn't she soon figured out.

Kagome and Inuyasha still talked everyday, still dating, and Kagome wishing he'd come back, that was until, a week after he had left, Inuyasha started talking about a girl.

"man, this girl kagura is helping me..."

"so, me and kagura went out last night..."

Kagura, Kagura, Kagura! Kagome screamed in her head. 2 weeks after Inuyasha left, he told Kagome he wanted to break up, online none the less. That was when Kagome confronted him.

"Kagome, you knew this would happen," Inuyasha stated.

"Yes, but so soon? You could've at least given me time to get used to the fact you're gone," Kagome cried.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Is there someone else?" Kagome bluntly asked?

Silence...

"It's Kagura, isn't?"

"Inuyasha?"

"I like her Kagome, i'm sorry, I can't help the way I feel."

"Okay, then we're through, that's all you had to say Inuyasha."

"Kagome..."

click.

**Kagome spent the next 6 months doinbg all that she could for her family and ignoring guys. Souta went into remission in the previous February, but relapsed in July. After that, he started falling rapiddly into the cancer's claws. He never gave up hope, not even when he spent his 19th birthday in the hospital.**

**"Oh my poor brother," Kagome cried.**

Back to the present...

It was October 28th, and Kagome wanted to die. She thought about what had happened just an hour previously.

_Flashback_

_Kagome and her outter family (cousins, grandparents,ect.) had been at home when Kagome's mother called them up to the hospital at 8:30 that morning. It seemed like forever as the family loaded and sped up to the hospital. Kagome had a sick feeling in her stomach, she knew today would change her life. She rushed into the hospital, into the elevator, and to Souta's room before anyone had gotten outta the car._

_Kagome looked into the room, confused. Everyone was crying, huddled over Souta. Kagome quickly looked at Souta's heart monitor._

_'His heart rate is fine,' Kagome thought, 'what's going on?'_

_That's when she realized that Souta's heart monitor was slowly, but consistantly, decreasing._

_Kagome stared._

_'No,' she thought_

_60...the heart monitor started sending off an alarm._

_'No please.'_

_50_

_'Bubba'_

_40_

_'No...'_

_30_

_'no, oh please god no.'_

_20_

_'Oh bub'_

_10_

_'Bubba?'_

_flatline_

_Kagome ran to Souta, kissing his head._

_"No bubba, please no!" she cried, oblivious to the room of chaos around her as everyone else had arrived._

_"Oh god, please no, bubba, please no."_


	2. A restless mind

Disclaimer: i don't own any inuyasha characters, ok?

This is shorter, i know, but i have certain events i want in certain chapters, so bare with me.

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**A restless mind**_

The next few days were a blur until the viewing. Dressed in a black shirt and a brown striped shirt, Kagome sighed and got into her grandparents car to head up to Bluebonnet Memorial for Souta's viewing. Kagome daydreamed as the ride progressed, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Her mind didn't register where she was going and her heart cried to deaf ears. Kagome didn't feel like thinking, she just wanted to stay in her state of oblivious bliss as she stared out the window and ignored everything around her.

She saw the funeral home too soon, as she got out of the car, her feet didn't want to move. Her heart screamed 'NO MORE' while her body moved her towards the building against both her heart and mind's will. Kagome went inside the funeral home and stood before the door to Souta.

'I can't do this,' Kagome thought, 'I don't want to go in there.'

Again, her body wouldn't listen. Her feet dragged her into the door, pasting her weeping family, and up to Souta.

Oh, he was so handsome. Hair spiked just like he always wore it, clothes, ones that Kagome and her mom had picked out, were his new jeans with his senior shirt and and overshirt. It was such a happy day when Souta walked across the platform for his diploma.

_Flashback..._

_Souta had spent his senior year at home, not able to be around people because of his immune system. But he managed and was well enough to walk across the platform that May. Everyone was so proud, screaming for him as they called his name._

_"Congratulations Bubba!" Kagome had told him._

_He just flashed her a smile that would have melted any girls heart, and she swelled with pride that this was her brother._

_"He's so happy," Kagome had thought._

_Things went downhill after that._

_End Flashback.._

Kagome cried as she leaned over to kiss her brother.

"You're so cold," she said as she pulled out a bracelet she had made for him that said 'Bubba'.

"I'm sorry this took so long to make," she leaned over and put it on his wrist next to other ones she had made him and their friendship bracelet, "there, right were it belongs."

Kagome had always made Souta bracelets, and for some unknown reason, he always wore them. One day, he had gone out and came back with 2 black friendship bracelets. One her gave to her and kept the other for himself, neither one of them never took it off. Kagome always promised to make him one that said 'Bubba' on it, and she tried for months, but the beads always broke, she never understood why. The night he died, Kagome went into his room (she had started sleeping in it while he was in the hospital, it was comforting) pulled out her beads, and tried again. It came out perfect.

Kagome stroked her brother's cheek one last time before she left with her family, knowing that the next day was going to be one of the hardest days in her life.

So? Thoughts comments? what did ya'll think? Funeral chapter next.


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry i haven't written in a while, i've been busy with college and now being engaged!

i appreciate all the reviews! i will try to get another chapter up soon.

sesshomaru's girl: i was building up the story. he doesn't show up until later. as for my writing, you don't have to read it. it was written based on a real life story. you obviously know nothing, so try not to flame my story unless you have actual criticism, thanks.

I will write my next chapter soon! I SWEAR!

JA NE

kinkyneko33


	4. The funeral

Th next morning went by in slow motion for Kagome. She dressed in her new pinstripe suit that she had bought with her mother previously that week.

'This sucks,' Kagome thought as she staggered out of the room into a house full of people gathering around her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Are you hungry?"

"You should eat something"

"Wow that suit makes you look older."

Kagome sighed and slipped outside to where her more immediate family was smoking. She went and laid her head on her mom's lap and listened to the meaningless ramble above her.

Too soon was everyone one rounded up and driven to the church. Kagome got out of the truck and look at the church she had been going to since it had been built 3 years previously.

'Why hold a funeral somewhere that I constantly go?' Kagome thought, ' and why the hell is it so sunny?'

No, Kagome was not in a good mood, and who would expect her to be? Honestly?

She sighed as she walked into the church. Looking around her she wondered where everyone was at. She only saw her family and slowly realized that everyone else was already sitting in the auditorium. The director of the funeral put the family into lines from immediate to outter family. As Kagome and her family walked in a line into the auditorium to be seated in the front rows, everyone was standing as they passed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'This is a funeral, not a graduation,' she thought. She was beginning to think that the people at the funeral home were idiots.

Everyone sat down and the funeral started, closed casket until the end. As Kagome's name was called, she had wanted to say a few things, Kagome walked up to podium and looked down at Souta's casket. She closed her eyes and then opened them to look at everyone in front of her.

"My brother was my hero," she started, "and there is psalm in the bible that we grew up to and memorized when we were little, i'd like to read it now;

Psalm 23

A psalm of David

'The lord is my Shepard, I shall not want.

He makes me lie down in green pastures,

he leads me beside still water,

he restore my soul.

He guides me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Even thought I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evil,

for thou art with me.

Thy rod and thy staff,

they comfort me.

You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies.

You anoint my head with oil,

my cup overflows.

Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life,

and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.'

I found a poem that I would also like to read in memory of my brother," Kagome's voice faltered a bit, but she continued on strong,

" Tears

By Julie Ann Rugg

I heard you answer yes, as a smile crossed your face.

I realized you had left and were in a special place.

I thought about the time I sat with you on your bed.

I didn't think it meant that much, but it really did instead.

And those special Christmases when we sat around the tree,

Warmth and laughter filled the room. It was as perfect as could be.

When you got sick, we were all at the beach.

Little did we know, cancer was in reach...

As Kagome sat back town, she felt someone give her a tissue as they sobbed silently behind her. She didn't really listen as the preacher droned on about how life is short at to come to god! She rolled her eyes again. This is ridiculous, this isn't church! They had put together a 5 minute or so slide show with pictures of her family and brother. She sobbed so hard throughout it and was tightly grasping her mother's hand. She couldn't feel anything as people walked by and offered their condolences and said their goodbyes to Souta. The immediate family was the last to leave. As Kagome walked up to her brother, her knees almost buckled. She stared at him long and hard knowing that this was the last time she'd see his face for a while. She bent down and kissed him, noticing he was cold and wanting to cry all over again.

They drove out to the cemetary and laid him to final rest. Kagome didn't start crying until her parents made her leave and wouldn't let her watch him be put in the ground.

"It's not appropriate for a woman to watch, Kagome," her mother tried to explain.

"I don't care! He's my brother!" she refused to use past tense.

"Kagome, come on, let's go home," her step father helped her to the car.

Kagome stared off on the drive home as she thought about how she'd never see her brother in this lifetime again.

a/n

I don't think I put this in previous chapters but I'll tell you now. Kagome's father is still alive, her parents split when she was 11 and are both remarried. She has 4 sisters.

Kikyo- 13

Kagura- 8

Kanna- 3

Ayame- 11

I'm gonna keep with original names. This is not based on feudal era. This is USA, kinkyneko version, sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
